Goodbye, Goodnight
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: Kurt and Blaine say goodbye the night before Kurt's Beta Club convention trip


Blaine jogged up to Kurt's door and knocked, quickly stuffing his hand back in his pocket to prevent the ungloved appendage from freezing in the cold November air. Kurt was leaving tomorrow for the Beta Club convention and wouldn't be back until Friday so he had invited Blaine over for a sort of Bon Voyage date that night. After a few seconds he heard the quick, efficient steps and lilting voice of his boyfriend coming down the hall "Coming!"

With that the door was flung open and Kurt's face filled his entire line of vision as he pulled the shorter boy into a fierce hug.

"I missed you." Kurt declared as he proceeded to squeeze the breath out of Blaine.

Blaine let out a strangled chuckle, "You saw me three hours ago." He said in a rush of breath as Kurt finally released him.

"So, can't a guy miss his boyfriend disproportionate to how long they were apart without questions?"

Blaine laughed as Kurt lead him by the hand into the warmth of the house. "Do you ever choke on those big words?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Kurt shot him a mocking glare, "Gee I don't know. Do you. Mr. I-Sound-Like-I've-Swallowed-A-Dictionary?" he said over his shoulder as they descended into Kurt's basement bedroom single file.

"So what are we doing on this date? You were pretty vague on the phone."

"You'll see." Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine found that particular look both nerve-racking and thrilling because he was never sure if it was going to be something mundane or something that was going to scare him to death. But he trusted Kurt enough to know that he would be safe as long as they were together. He walked in to find the couch and TV all set up with a movie in the DVD player and popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table.

"A movie huh?" Blaine asked, relaxing a fraction, "What are we watching?"

Kurt grinned and pressed play with a great deal of ceremony and the opening sequence of The Sound of Music began to play on the screen.

Blaine laughed. He seemed to do that a great deal around Kurt. "You've seen this like 600 times." He said.

Kurt pushed him down onto the couch with a playful grin, "I wanted something I didn't have to pay attention to." He said meaningfully.

Despite his bold claim Blaine went largely ignored until Maria go to the Von Trap mansion, which he didn't mind as Kurt had latched himself to his side and had settled his head into the cook of Blaine's shoulder. But he couldn't stand the silence anymore, he felt like he was wasting time. He wasn't sure why he felt such urgency about this trip. It was only three days, after all, and he would see Kurt as soon as he came back. But he had grown accustomed to seeing him every day and the idea of going three days was giving him a good deal of anxiety.

"Kurt…I'm going to miss you this week." He said in a rush and then stiffened as he waited for a response.

After what seemed like hours Kurt replied, "I am going to miss you too. Trust me if it weren't for how good this will look on my college application I wouldn't be going at all." At this he sat up to look Blaine placing a pale hand on his cheek, "You'll be fine. We'll be fine. It's just three days after all"

The mirror of his earlier thought coming from Kurt's lips made Blaine smile softly, which Kurt seemed to take as an invitation to press his lips to Blaine's. The hand that was resting on his cheek came up to tangle in Blaine's dark curls. After a few seconds of surprise, Blaine began to kiss back. Placing his hand on the side of Kurt's face he angled his head to take charge of the kiss, sliding his tongue between Kurt's parted lips. Kurt allowed this for a few seconds before rising to straddle Blaine's lap and took back control.

Blaine gave a moan of protest against his lips and he pulled back for a second and smiled at Blaine's distressed expression. "You are going to be out of my sight for three whole days, Anderson. I can't very well go off without making sure you have a reason to miss me."

Blaine took a breath, possibly to protest that he had already said he was going to miss him, but Kurt slammed his lips over Blaine's open mouth and thrust his tongue inside, shutting down Blaine's higher brain function. He was rendered nearly catatonic when Kurt took hold of his bottom lip with his teeth and bit down gently.

With a growl that didn't sound human, he grabbed Kurt's hips and flipped him onto his back on the couch. Kurt let out a cry of surprise that caused him to release Blaine's lower lip. Now free to roam, Blaine turned his attention to Kurt's neck, sucking and licking the tender flesh at his pulse point until Kurt cried out. Blaine had just slid a slightly calloused hand up Kurt's now untucked shirt when he heard a shuffling and a throat clearing.

"Uh, boys…It's getting late, Blaine ought to head on home." Burt Hummel mumbled, his face bright red as Kurt and Blaine sprang apart and began to adjust their clothing.

"Ok, Dad. We'll be up in a second." The two boys watched as Burt fought with the equally strong desires to run from the room and to stay and make sure his son's virtue remained intact. Finally he left. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other for several seconds with mortified expressions before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Kurt asked, but Blaine was too busy trying to reclaim his breath to answer. When their laughter subsided, they collected themselves and Kurt walked Blaine to his car. When they got to the driver's side door, Blaine turned away and toyed with his keys for a moment before whirling around and throwing himself into Kurt's arms.

After a lingering, tight hug he pulled back and placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face "Have fun. I'll see you Friday." He said, and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead before turning around and getting into his car. Kurt stood on the curb until Blain's taillights faded away.


End file.
